Tsunayoshi Sawada
| bild = 200px | kanji =沢田 綱吉 / ツナ | romanji =Sawada Tsunayoshi / Tsuna | spitzname = Tsuna, Loser-Tsuna (jap. dame-Tsuna, engl. No-good-Tsuna), 27, Nummer 10( jap.Judaime) | alter =13-15, 23-25 (in der Zukunft) | geburtstag =14. Oktober | todestag =Etwas weniger als 9 Jahre und 10 Monate in der Zukunft (TYL arc) | status = lebend, in der Zukunft tot ( ) | nationalität =Japanisch | verwandte =Nana Sawada (Mutter), Iemitsu Sawada (Vater), Giotto (verstorben, Ur-ur-ur-Großvater) | größe = 1,56 m | gewicht = 45 kg | blutgruppe =A | mafiafamilie =Vongola | vongolaring = Himmelring |flamme = Himmel |waffe = X-Handschuhe |boxtier = Lione die Cieli: Version Vongola | schule =Namimori-Mittelschule | klasse =7. Klasse, 8. Klasse (später in der Geschichte) | clubs = | beruf = | vorkommen = Manga, Anime | auftritt = Manga Kapitel 1, Anime Episode 1 | seiyuu =Yukari Kokubun }} Tsunayoshi Sawada ist der Protagonist der Serie. Wegen seiner schlechten Noten, ständigem Pech und Unsportlichkeit wird er, besonders von seinen Mitschülern, als "Loser-Tsuna" (im Original dame-Tsuna) gehänselt. Er lebt mit seiner Mutter alleine, während sein Vater durch die Welt reist (im Auftrag der Vongola). Eines Tage eröffnet ihm Reborn, dass er der neue Mafia-Boss der Vongola-Familie sei. Gar nicht glücklich über sein Los muss Tsuna fortan die nicht gerade unsanften Lehrmethoden und Reborns Bemühungen, unter Tsunas Mitschülern neue Mitglieder für die Familie zu sammeln, erdulden. =Persönlichkeit= Hauptbestandteil der Geschichte ist die Wandlung Tsunas vom schwächlichen, schnell aufgebenden Durchschnittsschüler zu jemanden, der alles gibt, um seine Freunde und Familie zu beschützen. Während er sich anfangs noch mit allem, was er hat, gegen Reborns Pläne sträubt, scheint er sein "Schicksal" im späteren Verlauf der Geschichte zu akzeptieren oder zumindest nicht mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken, und setzt stattdessen lieber seine neugewonnenen Kräfte ein, um das, was ihm wichtig ist, zu verteidigen. Diese Wandlung mag auch Reborn zuzuschreiben sein, da Tsuna erst durch ihm wirklich Freunde gefunden hat, insbesondere Gokudera und Yamamoto. Auch bedeuten diese und der Rest seiner Freunde ihm enorm viel, um diese zu beschützen, ist Tsuna gewillt, sich in Gefahr zu bringen. Sein großes Herz erlaubt ihm, auch seinen Gegner verzeihen zu können. So nimmt Tsuna auch jeden in seine Familie auf, egal wo her er kommt oder wechle Position er hat. Diese Eigenschaft wird auch dem ersten Vongola Boss nachgesagt, mit dem Tsuna eine menge Gemeinsamkeiten hat. Auch wenn Tsuna zu Beginn ein absoluter Looser ist, so schafft er es auf seine freundliche und herzliche Art, viele starke und in der Mafia bekannte Personen auf seine Seite zu ziehen, so etwa Dino, Colonnello und sogar Reborn. =Geschichte= Einführung Tsuna bekomtm zu Beginn der Serie die Mitteilung, dass er einen Privatlehrer bekommt. Dieser stellt sich als ein kleine Junge (welcher in Wirklichkeit ein Erwachsener ist) Reborn heraus, welcher den Auftrag hat, Tsuna zu einem würdigen Mafia Boss zu machen. Reborn wird von Tsuna zu nächst nicht ernst genommen, lernt jedoch schnell, dass dies alles kein Spaß ist. Durch Reborn wird Tsuna in verrückte und teilweise gefährliche Situationen gebracht, die er jedoch alle durch die Todeswillen-Patrone meistert. Zu dem schafft Tsuna durch Reborn, eine kleine Gruppe von Freunden um sich zu versammeln, die im Laufe der Geschichte seine unentbehrlichen Mitstreiter werden. Auch seine große Liebe, Kyoko Sasagawa, stößt zu Tsunas Freundeskreis hinzu, was diesen unglaublich glücklich macht. Neben Kyoko werden Hayato Gokudera und Takeshi Yamamoto seine besten Freunde, die mit ihm jede noch so undenkliche Situation durchstehen und auch bei seinem ersten richtigen Kampf ans seiner Seite stehen. Kokuyo Arc Die Schüler der Namimori-Mittelschule werden von Schülern der Kokuyo Junior High angegriffen und nach und nach krankenhausreif geschlagen. Auch Kyokos älterer Bruder und Freund von Tsuna, Ryohei Sasagawa fällt ihnen zum Opfer, was Kyoko sehr bestürzt macht. Letzt endlich steht auch Gokudera auf ihrer Liste und wird auf offener Straße von einem Jungen mit Jo-Jo angegriffen, bis plötzlich Tsuna hinzu kommt. Dies macht die Situation kompliziert, da Gokudera nun Tsuna beschützt und selbst großen Schaden einstecken muss. Nur als Yamamoto endlich eintrifft, kann er den Jungen namens Chikusa zurück schlagen, bis dieser verschwindet. Gokuderas Situation bleibt jedoch kritisch. Als Tsuna den offiziellen Befehl von dem neunten Boss bekommt, die Kokuyo Gang und ihren Anführer, den Verbrecher Mukuro Rokudo auszuschalten, macht er sich mit Yamamoto, Bianchi und Reborn zum Kokuyo Land auf, einem stillgelegten Freizeitpark. Auch Gokudera kommt mit, der sich ein Gift gespritzt hat, welches es ihn die Schmerzen ertragen lässt, jedoch auch Nebenwirkungen hat. Dort angekommen, wird Yamamoto in einen Kampf mit Ken verwickelt, welchen er jedoch schließlich gewinnen kann, nachdem Reborn Tsuna in den Kampf einbindet. So kommt Yamamotos Wille, seine Freunde zu beschützten, hindurch und er besiegt Ken. Danach treffen die fünf auf M.M., welche den Kampf mit Bianchi aufnimmt, gegen deren giftige Kochkunst jedoch keine Chance hat. Bevor sie endlich gegen Mukuro antreten können, müssen sie jedoch erst noch an Birds vorbei, der versucht, Tsunas Freunde zu erpressen. Als dies fehlschlägt, hat Tsuna genug und flieht in den Wald, wo er auf einen seltsamen Kokuyo Studenten trifft, welcher behauptet, er sei eine Geisel. Von dessen Aura eingeschüchtert irrt Tsuna weiter, bis er den Kampf zwischen seinen Freunden und Mukuro Rokudo mitbekommt. Yamamoto ist bereits bewusstlos und Gokudera bekommt die Nebenwirkungen des Giftes zu spüren. Tsuna greift und besiegt Mukuro, welcher in Wahrheit jedoch Lanchia heißt. Letzten Endes trifft Tsuna erneut auf den Studenten, der sich als der wahre Mukuro herausstellt. Dieser schafft es, Gokudera und Bianchi zu kontrollieren und es sieht aus, als verliere Tsuna. Dieser bekommt jedoch von Leon eine neue Waffe, seine X-Handschuhe und die Kugel des Tadels, durch welche Tsuna in den Hyper Todeswillen-Modus gehen kann. So besiegt er Mukuro, welcher erneut in das Vendice Gefängnis gesperrt wird. Varia Arc thumb|left|Endkampf um den Himmelring Nachdem wieder Frieden eingekehrt ist, macht Tsuna einen kleinen Ausflug in die Stadt um Spaß zu haben. Dort werden sie jedoch zugleich in einen Kampf verwickelt, in dem der Junge Basil vergeblich gegen den Schwerkämpfer Squalo anzukommen versucht. Als Basil Tsuna erkennt, ist er einerseits glücklich und gibt ihm eine kleine Schatulle, macht ihm jedoch klar, dass er fliehen muss. Squalo lässt dies nicht zu und erkennt, dass es sich bei Tsuna um den nächsten Boss der Vongola Famiglia handelt. Er nimmt ihm die Schatulle ab und will Basil töten, als Dino einschreitet. Tsuna erfährt nach dem Kampf, dass es sich um die Vongola-Ringe handelt, welche jeweils an den rechtmäßigen Erben und sechs Wächter gegeben werden. Reborn macht Tsuna klar, dass ein Sturm am aufziehen ist, da Squalo ein Kämpfer der Varia ist, eine Killertruppe der Vongola Famiglia. Ihr Boss Xanxus hebt Ansprüche auf die Position als Boss und Reborn macht Tsuna klar, dass dieser nach Japan kommen wird, nachdem er gemerkt hat, dass Squalos Ringe nur Fälschungen sind. Um dem bevorstehenden Kampf vorzubeugen, werden sechs Personen ausgewählt, neben ihm als seine Wächter zu kämpfen. Darunter sind auch Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei und der unter kühlte und Einzelgänger Hibari. Tsuna beginnt zu trainieren, auch seine Freunde bekommen jeweils einen Privatlehrer, der sie auf den Kampf mit der Varia vorbereitet. Reborn will Tsuna eine Technik beibringen, die auch der Vongola I beherrschte und lässt ihn hart trainieren. thumb|Der Himmelring Unglücklicherweise treffen die Varia früher in Japan ein als gedacht und ein Mitglied von ihnen, Levi A Than, will sofort den Träger seines Ringes töten. Dies ist sehr problematisch, da Tsuna erfährt, dass der Träger des Ringes Lambo ist. Jedoch kann dieser im letzten Moment von Ryohei, Yamamoto und Gokudera gerettet werden. Als die komplette Varia auftaucht, erscheinen auch die Cervello, eine Organisationen, welche den Ringkrieg leiter werden. Der Ringkrieg wird von dem momentanen Boss eingeleitet und Tsuna erfährt, dass sein Vater Iemitsu Sawada der Boss der CEDEF (zu der auch Basil gehört) ist und Vongola IX berät. Da Vongola IX nun plötzlich Xanxus als Erbe vorschlägt, beharrt Iemitsu auf ihrer eigentliche Wahl Tsuna, wodurch der Ringkrieg entsteht. beim Donnerkampf verliert Tsuna seinen Ring schon frühzeitig, da er Lambo vor Levi A Than rettet der ihn gerade hinrichten will. Dies ist aber gegen die Regeln des Kampfes ist wird er disqualifiziert und muss seinen Ring Xanxus geben. TYL Arc In der Zukunft, zehn Jahre später, ist Tsuna angeblich tot. Er tüftelte, zusammen mit Shoichi einen Plan aus, um Byakuran zu besiegen, was die Zerstörung der Vongola-Ringe beinhaltet sowie das Austauschen der älteren Vongola Wächter gegen die zehn Jahre jüngeren. Als Tsuna, nachdem er von der Dekadenbazooka getroffen wurde, wieder aufwacht, findet er sich in einem Sarg mitten im Wald wieder, wo er auf den älteren Gokudera trifft (welcher kurz darauf ebenfalls gegen sein jüngeres Selbst ausgetauscht wird). Später erzählt Shoichi, dass der ältere Tsuna nicht wirklich tot, sondern nur mittels einer speziellen Kugel, die Shoichi vor der Hinrichtung durch die Millefiore ausgetauscht hat, in einen Scheintod versetzt wurde, um die Millefiores zu täuschen. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft werden Tsuna und Gokudera von der erwachsenen Lal Mirch aufgelesen und später zusammen mit dem erwachsenen Yamamoto zum versteckten Hauptquartier der Vongola gebracht. Auch klärt sie diese über die Verhältnisse in der Zukunft auf und erzählt ihnen von der Millefiore Famiglia und deren Bos Byakuran, welcher die Vongola Famiglia vernichten will und eine Hetzjagd auf die Mitglieder der Familie veranstaltet. Außerdem strebt er nach der ultimativen Power, dem 7³ (Tre-ni-sette). Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, verbündete er sich mit der Giglio Nero Famiglia und erlangte die Mare-Ringe, des weiteren setzte er eine Strahlung frei, welche alle Arcobaleno tötete, Reborn eingeschlossen. Nachdem sie jedoch im Hauptquartier angelangt sind, findet Tsuna Reborn aus seiner Zeit jedoch wieder, welcher nur durch einen speziellen Anzug von Gianinni überleben kann. Um wieder in die Vergangenheit zu gelangen, rät Tsuna ihm, seine Wächter um ihn zu versammeln und Future Gokuderas Rat, Shoichi Irie zu besiegen, befolgen. Kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen empfangen die Vongola einen Notruf von Lambo und I-Pin, welche Kyoko und Haru in die Basis bringen sollen. Diese werden jedoch von Millefiore Offizieren angegriffen und Yamamoto wird Mitten im Kampf mit seinem jüngeren ich getauscht. Dadurch sehen sich Tsuna und Gokudera dazu gezwungen, mit den neuartigen Boxen und ihren Flammen des Todeswillens zu kämpfen. Beiden gelingt es, ihre Gegner zu besiegen, so dass sie in die Basis zurück kehren können. thumb|left|X-Burner Um stärker zu werden, bekommt Tsuna später Training von dem erwachsenen Hibari, welcher sich auf Weltreise befand um die Herkunft der Boxen zu erforschen. Während einer Trainingseinheit wird Tsuna, in Hibaris Nadelsphäre eingeschlossen, mit einer Leben-Tod Situation konfrontiert, wodurch er den Vongola Test des Erben bestehen muss. Durch dieses Ritual, bei dem er alle bisherigen Bosse zu Gesicht bekommt, werden seine X-Handschuhe zu den X-Handschuhen: Version V. R. (Vongola Ring). Als alle Wächter in der Basis versammelt sind, beschließt die gesamte Vongola Familie weltweit die Millefiore an einem Tag gemeinsam zu attackieren. In Japan ist Tsunas Ziel also die Melon Basis unter dem Kommando von Shoichi Irie, welcher auch der Schlüssel zur Vergangenheit ist. Gemeinsam trainieren sie fünf Tage, in denen Tsuna eine neue Attacke entwickelt, den X-Burner. Am Abend vor dem geplanten Angriff bekommen die Milelfiore jedoch endlich den Standort der Vongola basis heraus. Glo Xinia platzierte bei seinem Kampf mit Chrome Dokuro einen Sender in ihrer Tasche, wodurch die Basis lokalisiert werden kann. Irie plant einen Angriff und schickt seine gesammten Truppen aus. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Hibari bereits den Seder entfernt und die Offiziere zu einem anderen Ort gelockt hat, so dass Tsuna und seine Freunde nun in eine fast leere Melon Basis eindringen können. Gleich zu Beginn trifft Tsuna auf Dendro Chilum, welcher jedoch von Tsuna im Kampf besiegt wird. Nach Lal Mirchs Kampf gegen Ginger Bread teilt sich die Gruppe auf. Zusätzlich beginnt Shoichi Irie nun auch noch, die Basis zu verädern, wodurch Tsuna sich in den Abwasserkanälen der Basis wiederfindet. Dort trifft er auf eine Strau Mosca Einheit, welche von einem King Mosca geleitet wird. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten besiegt Tsuna die Strau Moscas mit seinem X-Burner, welchen er zum ersten Mal in der Luft einsetzt. Da dieser X-Burner jedoch nicht ausbalanciert ist, wird Tsuna vom Rückstoß getroffen und verliert das Bewusstsein. Dabei wird er von dem Entwickler der Strau Moscas, Spanner, welcher sich in eienr besiegten Maschine befand, mit in sein Labor genomme. Spanner ist daran interessiert Tsuna zu helfen, seinen X-Burner zu perfektionieren. Er fertigt im ein Paar Kontaktlinsen, durch die Tsuna sein Gewicht der beiden Flammen des X-Burners ausbalancieren kann. thumb|Perfekter X-Burner Kurz bevor Spanner die Kontaktlinsen fertigstellen kann, werden die beiden von Iris Hepburn Ginger Bread entdeckt, die Spanner für seinen Verrat töten wollen. Während Tsuna zunächst gegen die Beiden kämpft, stellt Spanner die Linsen fertig, so dass Tsuna Iris und Ginger Bread mit seinem perfekten X-Burner besiegen kann. Dnach machen sich die Beiden auf den Weg zu Irie, werden aber von Genkishi aufgehalten. Dieser aktiviert seinen Höllen-Ring, wodurch er aber vollkommen die Kontrolle über seinen Verstand verliert udn von Tsuna besiegt wird. Als Tsuna udn Spanner bei Irie ankommen, hat dieser bereits die anderen gefangen genommen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Irie ein Verbündeter ist und er mit Future Tsuna und Future Hibari die ganze Sache geplant hat. Der Angriff auf die Basis war eine Art Training für die bevorstehenden Kämpfe gegen Byakuran. Auch hat Future Tsuna für jeden der Wächter und sich selbst eine spezielle Boxen, die Vongola-Boxen, aufbewahren lassen. Diese sind der Schlüssel zum Sieg gegen Byakuran. Tsuna, gutherzig wie er ist, nimmt Irie ind Spanner in seine Familie auf. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Choice Arc thumb|left|Nuts' Cambino Forma = Waffen und Techniken = Todeswille thumb|left|150px|Hyper Todeswillen Modus Tsuna ist ein Erbe des 1. Vongola Bosses, weswegen er Vongola Blut in sich trägt. So kann er die Flamme des Todeswillens benutzen, welche ihm erlaubt, seine Limits zu überschreiten und unglaubliche Kräft frei zu setzten. Dies setzt den Körper jedoch auch enorm unter Druck. Wenn man die Flamme des Todeswillens kontrollieren kann, ist es Tsuna möglich, in den Todeswillen-Modus oder Hyper Todeswillen-Modus zu gehen. Um den Todeswillen-Modus hervor zurufen, gibt es spezielle Kugeln: *'Todeswillen-Patrone:' Wer mit dieser Kugel beschossen wird, wird mit enormer Kraft wieder geboren. Alle äußeren Schutzvorrichtungen, die der Körper normalerweise aufbringt, werden heruntergefahren, wodurch Tsuna nun die volle Kraft seines Körper nutzen kann. Dies funktioniert jedoch nur, wenn die Person zum Zeitpunkt des Schusses etwas bereut hat. Im Todeswillen-Modus ist es nun "der letzte Wille" der Person, dass zu erfüllen, was sie bereute. Normalerweise dauert die Wirkung nur fünf Minuten, Tsuna lernt jedoch später, wie er die Wirkung verlängern kann. Wenn Personen mit der Patrone beschossen werden, werden sie nur in Unterwäsche wieder geboren, was Tsuna oft in peinliche Situationen bringt. Auch kann er sich meist nicht an die Dinge erinnern, die er im Todeswillen-Modus getan hat. *'Kugel des Tadels:' Wenn Tsuna mit dieser Patrone beschossen wird, hört er, wie Personen die er kennt, sich über ihn beschweren und ihn kritisieren. Dadurch werden nicht seine äußeren Schutzvorrichtungen herunter gefahren, sondern seine Kraft kommt nun aus dem Inneren heraus. Dieser Modus wird "Hyper Todeswillen-Modus" genannt und Tsuna handelt viel ruhiger und erwachsener als bei dem normalen Modus. Auch wird nicht seine Kleidung zerstört. Im Hyper Todeswillen-Modus kann Tsuna auch seine "Hyper Intuition" einsetzten, welche ihm erlaubt, böse Auren zu spüren und durch Illusionen zu sehen. Wenn Tsuna jedoch aus dem Modus heraus kommt, erfährt er unheimliche Schmerzen, da der Hyper Modus so viel Kraft seines Körper beansprucht, was Muskelschmerzen hervorruft. Zu erst muss er immer mit der Kugel des Tadels beschossen werden, um in den Hyper Todeswillen-Modus zu gelangen. Später schenkt ihm Basil spezielle Pillen, mit denen er in den Modus gehen kann. Waffen thumb|normale X-Handschuhe *'X-Handschuhe:' Die X-Handschuhe werden von Leon während des Kampfes gegen Mukuro hergestellt. In ihrer Normalenform sind sie normale Stoffhandschuhe mit einer roten "27" aufgenäht. Geht Tsuna jedoch in den Hyper Todeswillen-Modus, so werden sie zu schwarzen, mit Ornamenten aus Metal versehenen, Handschuhen, die eine "X" auf dem Handrücken haben. Die Handschuhe sind aus dem selben Material wie die Todeswillen-Patrone, weswegen sie von der Todeswillen Flamme umgeben sind, mit denen Tsuna sich in der Luft bewegen und attackieren kann. Man sagt, dass der Vongola I ebenfalls solche Handschuhe besaß. **'X-Hansdschuhe Version V.R. (Vongola Ring):' Diese Handschuhe sind die weiter entwicklte Form der normalen X-Handschuhe, welche Tsuna bekommt, nachdem er den Erbtest der Vongola famiglia bestanden hat. Anstatt dem "X" haben sie nun das Emblem des Himmel Vongola Rings auf dem Handrücken und können zwei Flammen erzeugen: eine harte Flamme, welche Tsuna für den Agriff nutzt und eine weiche Flamme, die für ihn als Unterstützung fungiert, damit er von dem gewaltigen Austoß der harten Flamme nicht zurück geschleudert wird. Ringe *'Himmel Vongola-Ring:' Dieser Ring repräsentiert den Boss der Familie und wird von Generation zu Generation weiter gegeben. In der Future Arc lernt Tsuna, mit der Flamme des Rings umzugehen und damit Boxen zu öffnen. Tsuna kann mit der Himmelflamme jede Box öffnen. Die volle Kraft des Rings ist bis jetzt noch nicht bekannt. *'Lanchias Ring:' Diesen Ring bekommt Tsuna von Lanchia nach dem Ringkrieg. Er gehörte einst Lanchias Boss, Lanchia hat dafür jedoch keine Verwendung mehr. Bis jetzt ist noch nicht viel über ihn bekannt. Da er Lanchias Boss gehörte und ein oranger Stein eingraviert wurde, kann man annehmen, dass es sich um einen Himmelring handelt. Ausrüstung thumb|left|Tsuna mit seinem Motorrad *'Kontaktlinsen:' Diese Kontaktlinsen wurden von Spanner geschaffen, um Tsuna einen perfekten X-Burnder in der Luft zu ermöglichen. Zuvor war die Stärke seiner Harten Flamme viel zu heftig für die seiner weichen Plamme, sodass Tsuna vom Rückstoß seiner Attacke getroffen wurde. Durch die Kontaktlinsen kann Tsuna nun die Härte seiner Flammen bestimmen und aufeinander abwiegen, sodass er die maximale Kraft aus seinem X-Vurner holen kann. Die Linsen scheinen mit seinen Kopfhörern verbunden zu sein, wodurch Tsuna von einer mechanischen Stimme durch den Prozess des X-Burner geführt wird. Die Kontaktlinsen werden mit dem Stichwort Operation X gestartet. *'Vongola Motorräder:' Diese Motorräder wurden von Giannini erbaut und laufen mit der Flamme des Todeswillens. Sie sind nicht nur exzellente Forbewegungsmitteln, sondern schützen einen auch davor, durch Todeswillenflammen auf Radars von Gegner zu erscheinen. Tsuna uns seine Wächter aus der Zukunft haben zudem alle einen Motorradführerschein gemacht. Während Tsuna große Schwierigkeiten hat, das Motorrad zu kontrollieren, scheint es den anderen eher schwer zu fallen. Tsuna, Yamamoto und Gokudera benutzen die Motorräder während des Choice-Spiels. Während es im Manga Motorräder sind, machen sie im Anime mehr einen Anschein, als seien sie Hoverbikes (Motorräder ohne Räder). *'Todeswillen-Flammen resistente Klamotten:' Diese Klamotten sind aus dem selben Material wie seine X-Handschuhe und gehen nicht kaputt, wenn sie in Berührung mit Todswillen-Flammen kommen. Techniken *'Hyper Intuition:' Dies ist eine spezielle Fähigkeit, die nur echte Vongolas beherrschen. Dazu ist das Blut der Vongola nötig. Durch diese Intuition ist es Tsuna möglich, Illusionen zu durchschauen und böse Auren zu spüren. Er merkt, wenn etwas nicht in Ordung ist. *'Zero Point Breakthrough:' Diese Technik ist die Technik des Vongola I, in welcher Tsuna in einem umgekehrten Todeswillen-Modus geht, eine negative Form des Todeswillen. Um diesen Status zu erreichen, muss Tsuna ständig zwischen Todeswillen, seiner normalen Form und dem umgekehrten Todeswillen hin und her wechseln. Reborn bringt Tsuna diese Technik während des Trainings für den Kampf gegen Xanxus bei. Im Kampf gegen diesen zeigt Tsuna auch zum ersten Mal diese Technik, dabei bildet er ein Dreick mit seinen Händen. Tsuna beherrscht mehrere Versionen des Zero Point Breakthrough. **'Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised:' Dies ist Tsunas eigene Version des ZPB, wozu er auch seine Hyper Intuition benutzt. Bei dieser Form dreht er eine Hand nach unten, so dass die Daumen die Finger berührend. Bei dieser Technik absorbiert Tsuna nicht nur die Flammen seines Gegners, sondern nimmt sie als eigene Energie auf. Um diese Attacke anzuwenden, muss Tsuna jedoch den richtigen Zeitpunkt erwischen, um die gegnerische Attacke zu absorbieren. **'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition:' Dies ist die original Technik, welche Vongola Primo benutzte. Dafür muss Tsuna vollkommen in seinem negativen Todeswille-Modus sein, um umgekehrte Todeswillen-Flammen zu erschaffen - Eis. Dieses Eis ist kein normales Eis und kann nicht durch Hitze geschmolze werden. Es stoppt die gegnerische Attacke und kann sogar den gesamten Gegner einfrieren, so wie man es bei Xanxus sieht. Das Eis kann nur durch alle sieben Vongola Ringe geschmolzen werden, wenn sie sich alle an einem Ort befinden. Ein weiterer Benutzer neben dem Primo und Tsuna ist der Vongola IX. Boxen *'Leone di Cieli: Version Vongola:' Tsunas Vongola Box. Es ist ein Löwen Junges mit dem Namen Nuts, wessen Mähne aus Todeswillen-Flammen besteht. Es fühlt mit Tsuna, weshalb es ihm zunächst böse gesinnt war, da auch er seinem Box Tier nicht vertraute. **'Modo Difesa: Mantello Di Vongola Primo (Mantel des Primo):' Nuts verwandelt sich in den Umhang des ersten Vongola Bosses Giotto. Der Umhang hängt an Platten, die an Tsunas X-Handschuhen befestigt sind und kann Attacken abwehren oder selber Himmel Flammen erzeugen. Tsunas X-Handschuhe tragen nun nicht mehr sein typisches X'' (röm. 10) sondern die römische eins ''I des ersten Bosses. **'Modo Attacco: Mitena Di Vongola Primo (Panzerhandschuh des Primo):' In der Angriffform verschmilzt Nuts mit Tsunas X-Handschuhen und wird zu einer Art Panzerhandschuh. Mit diesen Handschuhen kann er seine Flammen auf einem Punkt konzentrieren ohne soe vorher zu sammeln, wonach er sie alle auf einem abschießt. Diese Attacke heißt Big bang Axel. = Kämpfe = *vs Gokudera - Gewonnen *vs Ryohei - Gewonnen *vs Hibari - nicht beendet *vs Lanchia - Gewonnen *vs Mukuro - Gewonnen *vs Squalo - Verloren *vs Xanxus - Gewonnen *vs Lal Mirch - Verloren *vs Tazaru - Gewonnen *vs Dendro Chilum - Gewonnen *vs Spanner - Gewonnen *vs Iris Hepburn + Ginger Bread - Gewonnen *vs Genkishi - Gewonnen *(nur Anime)+ Gokudera vs Colonello - Gewonnen *(nur Anime) + Yamamoto + Ryohei vs Viper - Gewonnen *(nur Anime) + Haru + Lambo + I-Pin vs Fon - Gewonnen *(nur Anime) vs Reborn - Verloren *(nur Anime) vs Verde - Gewonnen *vs Torikabuto - Gespielter Sieg *vs Ghost - Gewonnen = Charakter Songs = *TSUNA LIFE *Katekyo Ondo - mit Reborn *Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ - mit Reborn Cast *Things I must protect *Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ - mit erweitertem Reborn Cast *Die Bestimmung des Himmels *Hitotsudake = Trivia = *sein Kindheitstraum war, ein großer Roboter zu werden. *sein jetziger Zukunftstraum ist es, Kyoko zu heiraten. *Lieblingsmusik: Mainstreammusik. *Sein Spitzname wird oft in Verbindung mit „Tuna“ gebracht, an seiner Tür hängt ein Fisch mit seinem Namen. *Seine persönlichen Geheimnisse sind: **Er bekommt nie volle Punktzahl (100) in einem Test. **Ist sehr schlecht in der siebener Multiplikationsreihe. **Er macht krank, wenn in der Schule Fotos gemacht werden. **Hat Angst vor Motten. **Kann keinen Kaffee trinken. **Rutscht auf Bananenschalen aus. **Kann nicht im Dunkel schlafen. **Weis nicht, was ein Schaltjahr ist. **Hatte eine Bohne in der Nase stecken und musste ins Krankenhaus. **Ihm wird beim schaukeln schwindelig. **Hat noch nie gegen einen Fußball getreten. **Kyoko ist das erste Mädchen, mit dem er geredet hat. *Future Hibari sagt, die Personen, gegen die er unbedingt kämpfen will, sind Future Tsuna und Reborn, was bedeutet, dass Tsuna als Erwachsener unglaublich stark sein muss. *Tsuna bekommt im Anime eine kleine extra Serie, in der er die Hauptperson ist, Monster Bändiger Tsuna. *Tsunas bisherige Platzierungen bei den Beliebtheitsumfragen sind die folgenden: **''Beliebteste Charaktere:'' Platz 2 mit 3986 Stimmen (erstes Jubiläum) **''Beliebteste Charaktere:'' PLatz 1 mit 5091 Stimmen (zweites Jubiläum) **''Beliebteste, männliche Charaktere:'' Platz 2 mit 4882 Stimmen (drittes Jubiläum) **''Beliebteste Charaktere:'' Platz 1 mit 10336 Stimmun und Am meisten erwartete Zukunftscharaktere: Platz 1 mit 16842 Stimmen (viertes Jubiläum) **''Beliebteste Charaktere:'' Platz 1 mit 16448 Stimmen (fünftes Jubiläum) =Weiteres= * Tsunas Kleidung * Tsunas Veränderung * Tsunas Kämpfe * Tsunas Waffen und Techniken en:Tsunayoshi Sawada Datei:[[Datei:Beispiel.jpgthumb]] Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Namimori Kategorie:Familie Sawada Kategorie:Vongola-Bosse Kategorie:Tsunayoshi Sawada Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Himmel Element